Abstract The overarching goal of the Atlanta Clinical Research Site (CRS) is to advance the unified scientific agenda of the MACS/WIHS CCS by: a) providing leadership in the development of the unified science protocols; b) serving as a local reading center and support laboratory for studies; and c) leveraging our research infrastructure to implement the CCS protocols by retaining current participants, recruiting new participants from under-represented minority groups, and engaging Emory scientists and the local community in CCS science and activities. The Atlanta CRS is well poised to accomplish these goals because of our unique location at the epicenter of the U.S. epidemic, the robustness of our HIV research program, and our track record of successful and collaborative contribution to the unified science of the WIHS over the past 5 years. Georgia now has the third highest rate of new HIV diagnoses among the Southern states1 and the 5th largest HIV epidemic among the U.S. states2. While HIV rates are high in both rural and urban Georgia, Atlanta is home to most (62%) of the state?s affected patients, and the majority reside within 10 miles of the Atlanta CRS. Importantly, nearly two-thirds of people living with HIV in Atlanta and ~20% in Georgia receive care in Emory associated HIV clinics (n=10,354). HIV+ and negative volunteers that have consented to be contacted for research are available via the CFAR HIV Disease Registry (> 13,000 unique patients), the PRISM Health MSM cohorts led by Emory faculty Dr. Patrick Sullivan, and the Georgia CTSA database (>100,000 individuals), providing us access to a diverse population of HIV+ and at-risk HIV- individuals from across the state. Leveraging these institutional resources, the Atlanta CRS will contribute to the CCS unified science in the following manner: 1) Provide leadership to support the CCS unified specific aims through expert contribution by Emory investigators, including scientific specific leadership roles in the following aims: (a) age related co- morbidities; (b) health disparities; (c) HIV pathogenesis; and (d) career development; 2) Leverage our state-of- the-art research infrastructure to implement all components of the CCS unified science, including adjudication of clinical events, development of data quality control procedures and good laboratory practices, staff training in relevant CCS research activities, and enrollment of new participants; 3) Enhance our vibrant community engagement to support our efforts to enroll new participants, expand our CAB to be representative of the combined cohort of women and men, and introduce use of innovative technology to enhance community outreach and support accrual and engagement of our combined cohort; and 4) Build on our track record of mentorship by expanding HIV research opportunities for early stage investigators in coordination with the CCS Investigator Developmental Award Advisory Committee.